


Give Them A Show

by magicsophicorn



Series: Three's not a crowd (until the Charmings arrive) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina, Emma and Ruby go out on their first public date as poly partners. Everything goes well, right up until the part where they almost get arrested for public indecency, that is… (Written for Red Swan Queen Week, Day 5 - Firsts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them A Show

**Author's Note:**

> These are the events that Henry alluded to back [in this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4912441).

Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror as she smoothed down her dress. She had never been this nervous about a date in her life. But not because she was worried about what her date would think, but rather what everyone else might say.

She had been in a relationship with Ruby and Emma for about five weeks now, and so far the only people who knew were Henry, Granny, and the Charmings.

Tonight would be the first time they went out in public on a date and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was terrified of what the rest of the town would think.

Back in her Evil Queen days she had taken great delight in flaunting to the kingdom all her affairs and conquests, be they men, women, or several people at once, but that was all they had ever been, conquests.

That’s not what Ruby and Emma were to her, not at all. She cared deeply about both of them, more than she had ever thought possible, and surprisingly they worked well together in a relationship, rounding each other out and complimenting each other’s personalities. Regina didn’t want anything to ruin that, especially not the disapproval of the town.

But Ruby was right, they couldn’t hide their relationship forever. That was no way to live. Their families supported them, and they were happy, that was all that mattered.

With one last sigh at her reflection Regina turned and left the house.

\-----------------------------

Walking into the restaurant Regina could feel all eyes in the room burning into her. She straightened her back and held her head high, eyes never leaving the empty table they were heading towards. She could just about make out the muttering from the tables around them as they sat down. Of course. The townsfolk were as predictable as they were infuriating.

Regina could feel her mood souring, but then Ruby reached over the table and grasped her hand, linking their fingers together.

“Ignore them,” Ruby whispered, “don’t let them ruin our night.”

Regina smiled. She was right. This was their night, no one else’s, and they couldn’t take that from them.

When the waiter arrived with their bottle of wine Regina raised her glass in a toast.

“To our first official date.”

\---------------------

Talking and laughing with her girlfriends it was easy for Regina to forget the people around them. No one had ever made her feel so relaxed, so able to be open and honest and herself, as Ruby and Emma did.

They made it all the way through the meal and right up to ordering dessert without incident. Then George came into the restaurant.

As he walked past their table he turned to his date (who was not his wife) and said, loud enough for half the restaurant to hear, “well, I see the Queen is back to her old ways, making a spectacle of herself.”

Regina’s hands curled into fists, and Ruby honest to gods growled, but it was Emma who acted.

“Well, if they want a show,” she murmured, before propping her elbows on the table and leaning forward to scoop up a dollop of cream from their shared dessert onto each of her index fingers, “then why don’t we give them one?”

Emma held out her fingers, one to Regina, one to Ruby, her cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling and mouth curved into a wickedly seductive smirk.

Regina was helpless to resist Emma when she was like this, and she felt her mouth drawn to Emma’s finger as if by magnetic force. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ruby leaning towards Emma’s offered hand as well.

As Regina’s mouth closed around Emma’s finger, tongue swirling around the digit, Emma bit her lip and moaned. The sound sent ripples of heat through Regina’s body. The whole thing might be petty and immature, but it was also incredibly hot.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Emma said, her voice low and husky, and Regina couldn’t help but agree.

They stood and Emma quickly moved round in between Ruby and Regina, snaking her arms round their waists, her hands settling on their asses.

Regina had to fight not to laugh at Emma’s exaggerated wink as they passed George’s table. She had a feeling they’d probably regret this tomorrow, but right now it felt damn good.

They made it as far as her Mercedes before Regina could no longer control herself. Grabbing Emma by the shoulders she pushed her up against the car and kissed her hard. Pulling back Regina kept her eyes locked with Emma's even as she reached out for Ruby, dragging her in for a fierce kiss as well.

"Why don't I poof us to my house so that we can continue this immediately?" Regina said, her voice even lower than normal.

Emma bit her lip for the second time that evening.

"Actually, I was thinking this might be a perfect night for car sex..."

Regina blinked. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Why would you want to have sex in a car when we could be in bed instead?"

Regina looked to Ruby, expecting agreement, but instead Ruby was looking at Emma as if she was about to devour her right then and there.

Regina gulped. There was no arguing with that face. Car sex it was then.

They scrambled into the back seat of the car and Regina instantly knew that logistically this was never going to work. There just wasn't enough room. She thought about just poofing them home, but then Ruby's ass was suddenly in her face as she attempted to straddle Emma in the confined space and, well, Regina decided it might be worth trying this after all.

She flicked her wrist and in a puff of purple smoke the front seats flattened completely into the floor, giving them the entire interior of the car to manoeuvre in.

"Much better," Regina purred, moving behind Ruby to also straddle Emma, and pressing herself up against Ruby's back.

"I didn't realise that was a feature in Mercedes..." Emma said, becoming increasingly more breathless as Ruby unzipped her pants and slipped a hand inside.

Dropping kisses onto Ruby's neck and shoulder, Regina reached around Ruby and slid a hand up her thigh, pushing her dress up round her hips. Ruby moaned and ground her ass back into Regina's front as Regina pushed her underwear aside and brushed her fingers through slick folds.

They fell into rhythm together, Ruby's fingers pumping in and out of Emma in time with Regina's inside her. The sounds of her girlfriends moaning and panting filled the car, and Regina drank in every sight and sound. Beautiful, they were so beautiful.

Regina had just reached down with her free hand into her own underwear and was beginning to rub her clit when she was startled by a loud knocking at the window and a sudden bright light being shone in their faces.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, PLEASE STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE," a very familiar voice said firmly.

Regina felt all the blood drain from her face. Oh no. Oh gods no. This couldn't be happening.

Extricating themselves from each other and covering their modesty proved to be a challenge in the confined space, and it took them a few minutes to make their way out of the car.

When they finally made it out onto the sidewalk David couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with any of them, especially not Emma.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that what you were just doing counts as public indecency," David said, dragging a hand over his face.

"But we weren't in public, we were in a car..." Ruby said with a smirk, and how she wasn't dying of embarrassment like the rest of them, Regina didn't know.

David glared at her, clearly unamused.

"I should arrest all three of you, but I really don't want to have to write this up... So I'm going to let you all off with a warning, on one condition. No wait, two conditions."

He paused, and finally managed to look at Regina, then Ruby, but looked at the floor instead of at Emma.

"The first condition is that you never do... that... in public again."

All three women nodded earnestly.

"And the second condition is that none of us ever, _ever_ , mentions this to Snow."

"Oh thank god!" Emma exhaled in a giant puff of air, she still wasn't able to look at David either. "Done and done! Can we go now?"

David nodded and Regina didn't wait for permission before raising her arms and transporting them all out of there in a puff of purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared Regina blinked in surprise at the sight of Henry on the couch, one hand over his heart and the other clutching a bowl which had clearly contained popcorn just a few moments ago, but was now empty as the popcorn was strewn all over the seat and the floor.

"Mom! You scared the crap out of me!" Henry cried, and Regina frowned.

"Language, Henry. But I'm sorry, we had to return home, uh, suddenly."

Henry's brow crinkled in worry.

"Is everything okay? Is there a bad guy?"

"No nothing like that Henry, don't worry."

"Then why'd you have to poof home?"

Regina wracked her brain to think of a plausible excuse, but she needn't have bothered.

"It was that or get arrested," Ruby muttered with a snort.

"Arrested?!? Why were you going to be arrested?"

Regina glared at Ruby and raised an eyebrow. She was responsible for this, she could think of the excuse.

"Trust me kid, you really don't want to know," Emma said, after the silence went on a bit too long.

Henry frowned, and then narrowed his eyes at them. Regina paled. No, no he was definitely not allowed to be able to work out what had happened. He was her sweet innocent baby and he should not be exposed to anything like that.

"I'm going to bed," he eventually said with a shake of his head, and then hurried out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"You don't think he figured out what happened do you?" Regina asked urgently.

Emma and Ruby shared a look. Oh gods that meant he had. How was she ever going to talk to him about this?

"It's fine Regina, he probably isn't thinking that at all. Don't worry," Emma said with a shrug.

Regina sank down onto the couch.

"Oh gods, I'm a terrible mother and that was the worst date ever!"

Ruby and Emma sat down on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Regina you're an amazing mom, stop worrying. He's a teenager, he'll be finding out all about that kind of thing soon enough, if he hasn't already."

Regina stared at Emma. Was that supposed to make her feel better?

"And that was definitely not the worst date I've ever been on," she continued, completely oblivious.

"Mmm I know I was having a whole lot of fun before we were rudely interrupted..." Ruby murmured.

Regina recognised the look on her face instantly.

"In fact now that we're in private why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Regina wanted to argue, but with hands sliding up her thighs and lips covering her own, it was really hard to remember why.

"Happy first date babes," Ruby murmured against Regina's lips.

"I don't think we'll forget it anytime soon," Emma added, tossing her shirt onto the floor.

Regina chuckled.

Happy first date indeed.


End file.
